


Rough

by orangememory



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Implied Relationships, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangememory/pseuds/orangememory
Summary: They are both coarse and refined. And halfempty till they find each other. Kikyou/Sango, with hints of Koh/Kik and San/Koh.





	Rough

Kikyou wanders like a floating cloud, softly gliding through a scabrous world, whose jagged edges never touch her holy, clay feet.

_I am not a part of the living._

And Kikyou flits from life to life, unlike a vivacious butterfly. She is the insolent moth, braving the tempests of time, and standing there on the jagged brown-black bark of the trees.

And dying while breathing. Dying while not being cursed.

And she watches them live so easily. Live so easily despite being so dirtyfilthy and incestuous. Oh how they do not hate themselves, Sango and Kohaku, despite being what they are.

And she wants to have pieces of them, so that she too can be coarse, and not pure and refined.

* * *

She already has a piece of Kohaku. A piece of his heart so devoted to her, so hopelessly. She cascades her hair down his shoulders, and caresses his bare, dry skin, shy at first, quick next.

She tastes his mouth, and he tastes of his sister. She, a half-whore, impure, and so incestuous. And jagged and rough, chipping away at his bones, while Kikyou chips away at his soul.

Oh, Sango is so sinful, and so Kikyou wants to be.

* * *

When Sango sees Kikyou, she knows she is the woman who has won over her brother's heart. Her brother. Hers.

_Thief_. She screams at the impure miko. So impure. And so dead. Yet when she roughly claims her mouth, she tastes refined and coarse.

She liked the jagged undulations of Kikyou's heart, so cool and yet so harsh at once.

_How do you live like this? So happy, so carefree, so alive…_

Sango's answer is another kiss, another connection from her soul to the souls of manifold-dead women.

And then they touch each other, with ragged breaths, with rough touches, with calloused hands, making love, and bringing each other to jagged peaks, and unfathomable nadirs.

They know now, what it is like to be like the other.

They are both coarse-impure, and jagged-pure. And they are alive, in blood and clay.


End file.
